


Just A Little Action

by wandering_minds



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Don’t like the ship don’t read and don’t leave hate, I’m posting here because tumblr is dumpster fire, M/M, Rimming, Slight mention of spanking, Smut Drabble, kind of public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_minds/pseuds/wandering_minds
Summary: Ash was right. All the action really does happen in the bathroom.





	Just A Little Action

“Ah, Daddy!”

“Shh, be quiet baby. Be good for Daddy.”

Ash whines low in his throat as his nails scraped the wood of the stall door. Max’s grip on his hips held him in place as his tongue explored his entrance. Ash panted as tingles traveled up his spine. “Daddy, don’t tease,” He gasped and he could feel Max smirk against his skin. 

“Hm? What are you talking about baby boy? Daddy’s just having fun,” Max said with a faux innocence. He pulled away from Ash’s rim-which was red and puffy from his attention and teasingly pressed his thumb against it. Ash moaned and pressed back against the digit. 

“Daddy, please! I’m so sensitive!” Ash begged and Max leaned forward to kiss his neck softly. “Hm, I don’t know. Have you been good for Daddy?” Max asked. Ash tender and Max could practically envision Ash’s pout and had to restrain his laughter. That was, however, until Ash opened his mouth. 

“Well, if you won’t make me feel good I’m pretty sure there’s someone out on the dance floor that could do a better job-“

A sharp smacking sound echoed throughout the empty restroom and Ash whimpered loudly. “Daddy-!” Ash broke off into a gasp as Max slapped his ass again once more. 

“As much as I know you love being a little whore, I’m the only one who’ll ever satisfy you. Understood?” Max remarked, his tone calm but the steel underneath clearly recognizable. Ash shivered in delight. Max was so easy to manipulate.

“Yes, Daddy. I understand,” He purred. Max huffed and shook his head fondly. “You’re wild you know that?” He teased. Ash threw a smirk at him over his shoulder. 

“Maybe. What’s wrong, old man? Can’t handle me?”

Max narrowed his eyes on him but a smile graced his lips. “Let’s find out shall we?” Max said and began to unbutton his jeans which had become uncomfortable quite some time ago. 

Max spit into the palm of his hand and stroked his length, enjoying the relief his hand gave him. He leisurely stroked his cock a few more times before letting go and placing his hand back on Ash’s hip. With little warning, he pushed the head of his cock past Ash’s rim and the effect was immediate. 

“Ah,” Ash gasped as Max slowly but steadily pushed his length inside of him. Ash could feel Max’s cock brush against his prostate and Ash was practically drooling. “Oh fuck, Daddy please,” Ash begged breathlessly. “I got you, don’t worry,” Max grunted, the feeling of Ash’s warm heat clenching around him making it hard to restrain himself. He pulled back a bit before thrusting back inside, causing Ash to mewl in pleasure.

“Ah, Daddy! Please, just fuck me!”

Max let out a soft growl, mentally saying fuck it, before picking up the speed of his thrusts. The stall door rattled from the force of his thrusts and Ash’s moans continued to grow louder. 

“Fuck! Max!” Ash cried, pushing back to meet Max’s thrusts. The blonde squeezed his eyes tightly as the pleasure made his body tremble. Behind him, Max groaned and grunted as he fucked him. “Fuck, you’re so tight,” He groaned, thrusting harder into the blonde.

“I’m close! I’m close!”

“Me too, baby, fuck!”

Max reached around to grasp Ash’s leaking member, causing him to cry out. “It’s too much I can’t-“ Ash whined. Max lean forward to kiss in between his shoulder blades. “Yes you can, cum for me,” Max gasped, his orgasm growing closer. Ash moaned and after a few more thrusts, came messily in Max’s hand. 

“Ah, good boy. Such a good boy for Daddy,” Max grunted, screwing his eyes shut as Ash clenches around him. His thrusts soon became erratic and seconds later he was filling Ash with his cum. The two panted and trembled as their bodies shook from their orgasms. Max pulled out and Ash winced at how empty he felt. 

“Well, that was fun,” Max grinned. Ash let out a snort of laughter. 

“Of course it was. I told you all action goes down in the bathroom.”


End file.
